


Just A Little Longer.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Severus’s heart is a wary thing that struggles with showing affection. He can’t promise ‘always’ anymore. ‘Always’ is too Gryffindor anyway. ‘Just a little longer’ sounds far more dignified.





	Just A Little Longer.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/gifts).



> I want to dedicate this particular work to my dear friend Sheankelor, since today is her birthday, and I'm hoping this drabble will make her smile. Happy birthday, Ree! May your day, and year, be merry. :D

**Title:** **Just A Little Longer.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) ** Prompt **#** **253** **#** **1** **:** **“I will never fit in because I wasn't meant to” ― Cher Lloyd**  
**Rating:** M  
**Length:** 365  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Severus’s heart is a wary thing that struggles with showing affection. He can’t promise ‘always’ anymore. ‘Always’ is too Gryffindor anyway. _‘_ Just a little longer _’_ sounds far more dignified.

 

**Just A Little Longer.**

Severus stands, bare, before his lover, allowing ardent green eyes to rake over his pale body without a shred of the paralyzing self-consciousness that once would have made such feat impossible. His skin bears the marks of two long wars, and his frame has never been particularly appealing, but Harry has managed the miracle of making him feel beautiful, and for that, among other things, Severus will allow him this. Will allow him—everything.  
  
Their relationship isn’t storybook perfect. Harry’s heart may have fallen with flattering enthusiasm, already pushing for lifelong commitment, but Severus’s is a wary thing that struggles with showing affection. He can’t promise ‘always’ anymore. ‘Always’ is too Gryffindor anyway. ‘Just a little longer’ sounds far more dignified. Things like faith, trust, and compromise aren’t Severus’s forte, but he grapples with them for Harry’s sake; consciously deciding to blunt his innate sharpness on a daily basis.  
  
A lifetime ago, Severus used the trusty old excuse of ‘ _I will never fit in because I wasn’t meant to, so I might as well enjoy being my disagreeable self’_ to behave like a bastard, but nowadays Severus realizes that, even though he’ll always be a Wizarding World’s outcast, he fits in perfectly with Harry.  
  
Any second now Harry’s proprietorial fingers will land on his hips, covering them as if they were made to do so. Despite how many times he’s been on the receiving end of the playful pull that’ll follow, Severus will shiver anew at the warmth of it, at the joy of being so wholeheartedly claimed. His breath will hitch in eager anticipation of a veritable flood of wandering caresses and Harry will chuckle delightedly, kissing his collarbone soothingly.  
  
Severus will sigh helplessly and sway closer, playing enthralled sunflower to Harry’s sunlight. Their chests will collide with one another, bare skin grazing bare skin as their limbs finally entangle and their hips slot together. Harry will whisper “Hello, gorgeous” softly in his ear, and Severus will smile for the first time, choosing to believe him.  
  
“Hello, brat.” Severus will answer and, as they giggle together like idiots, his wary heart will risk remaining madly in love with Harry Potter just a little longer.  


 


End file.
